MP7
Overview The MP7 is a Sub Machine Gun that debuted in the end-of-August 2009 Patch. At first, it and its variants were only available in Supply Cases. It would be until the following mid-month patch before it would be placed in the Shop. Until that time it was found in the Supply Case SMG along with its variant, the MP7 Steel. The damage rating is between the MP5A4 and the K1A. The Portability of the weapon is astonishing; it is the same as the very light UZI. It also a has very high accuracy rating, on par with the K1A's. Even the weakness of all SMGs doesn't seem to affect it much; it has the third highest recoil rating of all SMGs. The power is also quite surprising, featuring a 4 shot kill to the front and 3 shot kill in the back from close to mid range. However, the MOST amazing aspect of this gun is its super quick reload. A good way to use this gun effectively is too attach an ITech sight with a S1 or S3 Suppressor. The MP7 was finally placed into the shop in the 9-09-09 Patch. It costs 1200 GP for one day (the same as the PP-19) and its usage is restricted to players who are ranked Command Sergeant 3 and higher. Other variants that are available in various Supply Cases include the MP7 Steel, MP7 MOD, and MP7 MOD Steel. Variants *MP7 Steel (GP Rare) *MP7 MOD (NX Standard) *MP7 MOD Steel (NX Rare) *Mei's MP7 MOD (Epic NX Standard Variant) Trivia *Due to an error when a player is holding a MP7 on their combat arms avatar the gun seems to be floating in mid-air. This error has to be fixed by Nexon. *Looking at the gun closely, one can see that it has a switch to toggle between full-auto, Burst Fire, and safety. There is no Burst Fire for this gun ingame, however, as it is an SMG. *The SMG from the Halo series is based on the MP7. *In real life, an MP7 magazine can vary between a 20/30/40 round box. *The reload animation is at fault; the gun reloads a second after the animation ends, but this could be compensation for its extremely fast reload speed, even with the Extended Magazine II. *MP7 MOD used to be known to have a strange suppressor sound, until a patch changed it's sound. Many users still want Nexon to change it back. *The real MP7 fires the 4.6x30 PDW round. *When players draw their MP7, they don't actually pull the charging handle. They are actually extending the stock. *The arsenal states that the T-2 is more powerful than the MP7, when in real life the MP7's armor piercing round would out-perform the T-2's 9mm round. *This weapon is customizable in the Gun Emporium. *The Swiss Guard train with the MP7. *The MP7 was made to replace the MP5 because of various reasons.1 is that the MP7 was easier to fight in close quarters with,the barrel didn't stick out as much and was similar to a bullpup style handling.2nd is that it had various types of rounds,the MP5 only had 9mm rounds available for use while the MP7 had .45 cal rounds,AP rounds etc. Media MP7-Drawn.jpg|MP7 Draw Animation MP7 Reloading.jpg|Reloading the MP7 Category:Submachine Guns Category:GP Weapons Category:GP Common Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Items